


green apples and honey

by clarishavalmont



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarishavalmont/pseuds/clarishavalmont
Summary: After the war, voldemort´s death and hogwarts back to normal, Hermione starts to look up for some way of having a great last year. Her relationship with Ron is not going well and a grey-eyed guy notices that.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1.**  
 **9 3/4 station , September 9th**  
It was a sunny day, people running up against the time to get to the train and eventually start their lives. Some moms were looking thrilled, others not so much but everyone was looking quite excited. The wind wasnt annoying at all, it made eveything seem more alive and colorful, the trees had green and brown leafs,some apples on the floor and birds singing in their own mysterious ways...

 **Hermione´s POV** : Last year finally! Dont get me wrong i love school, i have good marks but i am tired of this type of life, i want to be something greater, thats the reason i worked so hard these past few years. Ron and I started as friends, we both got into some adventures and thats( i think) the main reason why we ended up together. At first it was all roses and clingy gestures but as the time past he stopped doing sweet things, i turned myself into a cold person and now we dont talk that much, worst part is that he still calls me HIS girlfriend. I developed some sorta of sexual fantasies, only in my head, i didnt tell to Ron about them and i dont want to.

The train was going as fast as she could notice, maybe faster then the last year, or maybe it was just the way she thought about everything that made it seem fast.Her eyes almost teared apart just with the thought of ending everything, every happy,sad and rought moment she went through there was about to be just a slight memory to herself.

 **Draco´s POV** : Damn, I cant believe myself that i survived to verything, my dad, whose is jail now, to my crazy aunt and everything voldemort made me went trough, i am stronger and after all the sleep-less nights, the suicidal thoughts, its all fucking gone and now me and my mom (mostly her) are redecorating the manor house so we can finally have some piece in our lives. There´s only one person i cant get out of my mind and i want to apologize so so bad.... Granger... Yeah i have been thinking about her all school break, in ways to tell her that i never cared about her blood, that she is worthy of her place in here... more than i ever was.

They all arrived to hogwarts, Hermione was with Harry and Ron during the trip as well was Draco with Theo that found out that Luna existed and Blaize that has been sneaking out with Ginny since they started "talking".Hermione was hardly trying to bring all of her suitcases but for her own good she couldnt and just fell in the middle of the station with everything around her. Draco wasnt far away but still runned to help her.  
-"Hey Granger , watch yourself or you might get hurt"  
She looks up at him with a mixture of angry , surprised and embarassed feelings  
-" What do you know about damage anyway Malfoy "  
-"Go easy on me, i am here to help"  
-" I didnt ask for your help"  
-"Then why are you still holding my hand ?"  
The fact is, Draco´s hand was soft, cold but still had something that went trough Hermion´s skin making her blush. He helped her with the bags, she didnt complain about it,but didnt thank him either, once they were in front of Gryffindor dorms he looked at her with a small smile, happy that she let him help her, but still hopeless.  
-"See you later ?"  
-" What do you mean later Malfoy ?"  
-"At dinner "  
-" Oh... yeah... sure "  
-" I dont bite Granger "  
-" We arent friends Malfoy ,and for the record I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU "  
-" Sure " he smirks  
-"BYE " She yells already inside mad at herself for being a softie ~  
-" WAIT GRANGER AFTER DINER I NEED TO TALK TO YOU "  
-"DO I LOOK LIKE PANSY ?! "  
-"NO I HOPE NOT , THAT WOULD MEAN YOU HAVE A WEIRD CRUSH ON POTTER "  
-"Jealous are we ?" she starts laughting  
-" I might be bi but i am definitely NOT into potter "  
-"Sure, anyways what the hell do we have to talk about ????"  
-"After diner? Please"  
-"I will think about that "

She leaves him there , with a small smile and i little of hope.


	2. Lust and pain

**Chapter 2**

**The great hall was full of lights, Hermione missed that but now , as a last year student she had to show disciple like no other student because eveyone had their eyes on her, specially Draco**

Everyone was laughting, the new students were excited and while eating they were listening to Dumbledore´s words very carefully, Harry was complaining that its the same speech every bloody year but Hermione still manages to find something quite different every year. Her attention this year was not really into the long and boring speech but into the slytherin prince that had showed her how different he is this year. 

-"Why are you so bloody quiet Hermione ?" Asked Ron almost pissed of for the fact that they havent talked about their relationship status yet and she didnt seem to care 

-"Jesus Ron calm down , Hermione is always quiet " Said Harry with food all over his mouth 

-"I am just trying to assimilate everything, its our last year, i want to enjoy it " 

-" Sure whatever " 

-" Why are you so mad ? I didnt do a single thing and you are making me feel guilty " 

-"THATS WHY I AM ANGRY, WE DONT DO NOTHING ABOUT THIS THING" 

-"THERE IS NO REASON TO YELL AT ME LIKE THAT RON "

-" I AM DONE HERMIONE , CANT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I AM DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR «lets enjoy ahahah»BLOODY HELL YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THAT EXPRESSION EVEN MEANS " 

-" AND YOU DO RON ?" 

-" YES , ME AND LAVENDER REALLY «ENJOYED» EACH OTHER´S COMPANY THIS SUMMER " 

-" but arent you guys together ?" Said Harry with a confusing look 

-" SHUT IT POTTER, GO AND PLAY WITH DADDY DRACO AND STOP BEING ANNOYING " 

-"YOU BLOODY GINGER , WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ?! " Draco appeared all the sudden behind Hermione 

-"GUYS STOP " Hermione starts crying and fells on the floor " Ron , we are done, absolutely done ." 

-"Great , you dont have that much of a body either so " 

-" Just go away " Almost yelled Harry and Draco while trying to help Hermione 

Hermione´s POV: I kinda suspected it, it still doesnt feel great to hear or to handle, the floor was the only thing that was safe and i could trust that moment, all around me was confusing and messy , i stopped hearing people asking me if i was okay , i was , i felt releaved but i also felt betrayed by him, i didnt love Ron , i cared about him,we were young and things just seemed right at the time. I closed my eyes so i didnt have to face the world around me, my life is like a rainy day, you like to go outside and dance and feel alive but you might get sick and then your mom gets mad , i have a great life but i dont do some things i want so the people around me can be happy, Ron was no longer making me happy, and i was no longer making him happy either but somehow it still hurts. 

Draco was horried about Hermione so he didnt let go of her, his hands were all around her waist. He is a tall figure, really well shapped , god given body was what girls used to say, he worked hard for it, everything he had was earned,some years ago he suffered from a eating disorder but nodoy knows about that, he still throws up some food and still works out more than he should. Hetidied upmione was small but like really small compared to him, they fitted like a puzzle and the more he tried to hold her, more she could notice how comfortable he feels. She has a large and massive hair, he could smell honey and old books. 

Dumbledore demanded Draco to take Hermione to her dorm but he knew Ron was there waiting for her to end up this thing, or worse so he took her to his room. Draco had a room to himself, things money can afford you know, it was dark and was full of books and papers on the floor, Draco wasnt a well- organized guy but he seemed like one, when he had girls coming over he tidied up his room, so the reputation could go on. 

"It smells like green apples and cologne " said Hermione with her eyes closed and enjoying the the smell. 

"Curious are we Granger ?" 

"You wish, and stop calling me that " demanded her while sitting on his bed . -"Damn if this isnt a messy room i dont know what it is " 

"I am sorry if i like to read, you should understan the feeling Hermione" 

"I do but I also keep my room clean, as you can imagine Ginny is kinda bossy " 

"Yeah Blaise told me a few stories about her bossy atitude " 

"EW NO I DONT WANNA HEAR ABOUT IT" 

"SHE TURNED MY BOY INTO A BOTTOM " 

Hermione laughts hard towards that sentence and throws a pillow at Draco that is still standing up 

"You dont want to play that game do you Jean ?" 

"NOBODY CALLS ME JEAN " 

"ups , guess i just did " 

Draco starts walking to the bed and Hermione gets nervous, she never felt like this, all the sudden his hands on her waist go trough her mind htinking what else he can do with those hands. Draco leans himself putting his hands on the bed each one by her side and says very carefully " We need to talk about something i have been thinking all summer " 

"What...what is it " 

" Well , I want to fuck you right here , right now " 

Hermione goes fully red, she is looking everywhere except into his big grey eyes, trying to avoid the embaressement 

"GRANGER I AM JOKING PLEASE DONT DIE JESUS ARE YOU THAT NERVOUS AROUND ME " 

"YOU ARE JOKING ? DRACO WHO JOKES WITH SUCH THING ? " 

" oh you are a virgin ow " 

"THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS " 

" If it makes you fell better , I am too " 

"SURE AND I AM THE POPE " 

"I am serious" 

Draco sits next to her, looks at the ceiling at with a funny look says 

" We are going to be here for a while because this is a big ass storie "


	3. Deep end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Draco like that ? Why does he keep a reputation that isnt even real ?

**Deep End**

**Draco and Hermione were both layed on his bed, both looking at the ceiling wondering how they got there. Mortal enemies that were too similar, broken souls, trying to survive, doing their best to have a better day everyday.**

**Now Draco´s room was full of Hermione´s laught, bright brown eyes and honey perfume, he loved that but in a odd way, for him this was a new emotion but right now he didnt care about it.**

**They both lost the track of the time, forgot about the cerimony and forgot about the "pretend to be perfect " thing, they were both broken, looking for some place to be theiselves.Draco had his music and dark twisted room, Hermione had her books, but now they were certain that they had each other and that was beautiful, but, like almost everything, beautiful things tend to get ruined.**

**Hermione´s POV:** He had this look, like all the hope he lost was back into his eyes and body, I was confused but enojoying his comapny, I shouldnt because for this past 5 years he didnt go easy on me once, it was mutual to be honest. He seems different now, like he wanted to apologize but the words wouldnt come out. 

-"What is it that you wanted to tell me ?" 

-"Oh i have a lot of things to tell you Hermione but first , and most important , i want to apologize to you for everything i have made you go trough, at the time i was such a stupid and blinded kid, my father brain washed me in a certain way but now i dont care about it anymore and im glad that Voldemort is gone for good so i can finally talk to you. " Draco was almost crying over this long statement, looking straight into Hermione´s eyes and getting closer to her with his cold hand full of rings that were extremely meaningful to him but nodoy cared to ask why. 

-"I noticed that you were trying to make me forgive you when i fell in the station and you carried the bags " Said Hermione with a small smile touching carefully Draco´s hand trying to warm it up.

-"So you forgive me ?" 

-"Well i didnt left and since you and harry had a lot of fun this summer i should consider you my friend too " 

-" NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND POTTER , my mom decided that Potter should have an opinion in the new decorations of the house because she feels bad about what occurred there" 

-"Well i have some sugestions too!! " Exclaimed Hermione 

Draco didnt laught at that, he still feels like what happened was his fault. 

-"Well i was going to tell you about the Im virgin thing right ?" 

-" I dont buy it, the slytherin girls dont shut up about how big your dick is and how well you use your hands" 

-" GRANGER DAMN i didnt expect this from you , the fact is, i have a considerable large dick yes , but as you said, i use my hands to make them go crazy, i have never you know " 

-" Then explain how they know how big your dick is " 

-"Get on your knees " 

-"Excuse me ? What ?" 

-"You heard me " 

Hermione couldnt believe what was happening, Ron never touched her as well she never sucked a dick and she wasnt thinking about Draco´s large dick being the first one , yet, she made a ponytail and got on the floor, draco started by his black belt and then the trouser´s zipper. She was scared,curious, speechless. 

-"Speechless are we Granger?" 

-"Dont call me that" 

-"I will call you whatever the fuck i want " 

The air around Hermione was gone, she was geing hot inside and out, Draco only had his pants on that could show the big erection he had, she couldnt understand why he was getting a bonne out of this situation but mostly she couldnt understand why she was still there, on her knees, instead of showing how good student and example she is. 

-" You will call me sir or daddy, thats up to you , you are mine now i hope you understand that , if you dont want something to happen speak now, if you want to go on with this game, i will make sure i will be the only man in your life breaking you up in two. You are the only girl I want to be with since i saw you, we hated each other but my feelings grown even more since then, i couldnt see you with that red haired guy any longer , you dont have to feel the same but i wanted to tell you why i am still a virgin and i have been with a lot of people but not in that way." 

-"Draco "

Hermione gets up and looks dirctly to Draco , she saw all of his body, every mark he made to himself, every defined part of that masterpiece, she wanted to grab everything in him and move along with her own body like a ballet dance that lasts forever. 

-"You know this is all kinda crazy to think about and i dont know whats happening but im in" 

-" I dont expect you to understand, its okay .....WAIT YOU ARE IN ?" 

-"yes you dumbass" 

-"its sir you little brat" 

-"Sorry sir" 

-"So let the games begin" 

-" You will be the death of me" 

-"You are the deep end of me " 


	4. Little Granger

**After everything that went through that night, Hermione got back to her room,it looked the same , books all over the floor, posters of potion class and some pictures of muggle friends she had.Her window has the best landscape to the quidditch camp, Ginny loved to watch Zabini practicing , Hermione though about how sexy Draco must look while practicing , with those hands firmly attached to the broomstick, looking ambitious towards his class mates, ready to kick their asses.**

Hermione kept looking at the window distracted by her own thoughts that she didnt saw Ginny entering the room.

-"So you and Draco hum? I thought you guys hated each other, lust and hate are very similar concepts" 

-"BLOODY HELL GINNY YOU SCARED ME"

-"Sorry I slythered-in without saying hi " Ginny starts laughting hard and falls in Hermione´s bed " 

-"Enough with the jokes Ginny, he apologized to me and now we are friends " She kept looking trough the window, the view this night was splendid 

-"So you are telling me that you had one shot with the slytherin prince, the hot mess of hogwarts, an opportunity of a life time and you guys did ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ?!"

-"GINNY I WAS SAD and he helped me, did you see what happened in the great hall or it was another red haired girl next to me ? PLUS since when do you think that of DRACO ?!"

-"Jealous are we Granger ? I am joking, yeah I saw it, my brother, as you might know, is a jerk and I wasnt really surprised by that Lavender thing, she is all over him all the time. Hermione , my dear dear friend, you know I love you and I love him too but you guys just dont fit. Its time for a slytherin in your life."

-"Oh, and you think Draco fucking Malfoy is a great deal?" Hermione gets up and sits next to Ginny in the bed 

-"Well do you want Zabini ? I think their dicks are the same si-"

-"STOP RIGHT NOW AND NO I DONT WANT YOUR ZABINI LITTLE CAKE " 

-"OKAY SO MALFOY OR NOTT OR LESTRANGE , Pansy is pretty hot too " 

-"I mean Lorenzo Lestange is okay .... " 

-" HERMIONE we are talking about the blondie heart broken boy that literally every witch in hogwarts wants " 

-"Lets go to sleep Giny, I am not really into the mood for the blondie " 

-" WELL I AM IN THE MOOD FOR HIS BESTIE , DONT WAIT FOR ME " 

Hermione rolled her eyes but deep inside she was genuinely happy for her friend, Ginny has a new sparkle in her eyes. It was almost midnight so she went to sleep, poor her that doenst know whats expecting her tomorrow.

-"AHHH HAVE MERCY ON ME ALARM " 

It was almost 8am and the two best friends have class at 8:30 which meant no breakfast, Ginny gets grumpy when she doenst eat but that was her fault, if she didnt go to Zabini´s she wouldnt wake so late. 

-"WE HAVE TO GO GINNY"

-"GO WITHOUT ME AND TELL SNAPE I AM ON MY PERIOD OR SOMETHING" 

-"YOU DONT HAVE PERIOD GINNY, ONLY MUGGLES HAVE THAT"

-"HERMIONE YOU ARE THE SMARTEST WITCH IN HERE, YOU´LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT" 

Hermione didnt say anything else and rushed to Snape´s class...along with slytherin . She and Ron decided to ignore each other , everyone was talking about the drama of yesterday which made Hermione uncomfortable as fuck, she seated at the front row and all the sudden someone whispers at her ear 

-"Your back looks nice on that skirt Granger, cant wait to take it off" 

It was Draco, the blondie heartless boy, talking to her like this, she started to get nervous and the air is gone, again . She turned around and there he was sitting behind her looking at her smirking.

-"Are you out of your bloody mind ???" 

-"You said you were in"

-"I AM but you have to be careful because Ron is looking like he is about to kill you " 

-"Well not if i kill him first " 

Hermione laughts at that but then Ron shows up with a mad look 

-"Malfoy let her go" 

-"Hello to you to Weasley, I am just talking to her" 

-"Well then ,stop it"

-"Ron we are no longer together and I can talk to whoever I want, unlike you Draco actually listens to me" 

-"Look who is all over the blondie huh, trying to lose your v card i see , i thought you had a better taste"

-"Actually RON I think Hermione had an improvement since you were you know ...her last choice " 

Ron punches Draco in the face, Hermione is static not knowing what to do and then Snape shows up 

-"Mister Weasley, out of my class now" 

Draco´s lip is bleeding but he doesnt do anything, the mess was made and if Hermione lose her trust in him he is a dead man

-"THIS FAG WAS PISSING ME OFF PROFESSOR " 

-"Listen really carefully Weasley, I am not what you just said, my sexuality is non of your fucking business and even if it was, boys like you arent my type so get your homophobic ass out of here before your face gets full of your own blood " 

Pansy comes running from the back of the room trying to reach Draco and Hermione that were talking, she was kinda afraid of Hermione, she used to be obcessed over Draco and with that she became a bully but now that she found Harry James Potter she got, as he always say , brilliant . 

-"Hi guys sorry to bother but are you okay Draco?" 

-" Yeah Pansy thank you for asking" 

Hermione doesnt face Pansy until Draco begs her to do so 

-"Hi... Hermione"

-"Bye Pansy " 

-"See... I am sorry for everything, I am a different person right now and I was hoping for us to talk more " 

-"Sure, if you and Harry are actually a thing yeah " 

-"Potter really made you get along with slytherin Granger" 

-"More like when ZABINI stumbles on my books in the middle of the night just so he can sleep next to Ginny " 

Blaise listens to that and yells "SORRY ABOUT THAT " 

The three laught at that and sit down ready to the class. 


End file.
